Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Prototype)
(Father) Irisviel von Einzbern (Wife) Shirou Emiya (Son) Illyasviel von Einzbern (Daughter) Rin Tohsaka (Future Daughter-in-Law) | education = Clock Tower, London | marital status = Married | command seal = | spirit = Assassin | type = Mystic Eyes of the Hours |tblColour = #DC143C |textColour = #FFA500 }} is a freelancer and the Master of Assassin in the Second Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Prototype: Aria to the Revelations of War. Profile Background The son of Norikata Emiya, he never knew his mother as she died in childbirth. For the first three years of his life, he was raised in an orphanage in Tokyo. His father picked him up one day and disappeared with him. And so, Kiritsugu got a firsthand tour of the world as his father, who is researching into vampirism, flees the watchful eyes of the Mage's Association as well as the Church. On February 11, 1986, disaster would strike the fleeing family. When they stayed at a hotel in , , Norikata's vampiric research went awry and a massive fire would break out. Before fleeing, the six-year-old Kiritsugu would commit patricide, killing his father, as per his pleas so that he does not get questioned by the Association. Escaping the burning building and evading the piercing eyes of Enforcers and Executors sent by the Association, Kiritsugu again lived as an orphan. He took advantage of his Time Alter and Mystic Eyes of the Hours just to survive. He stopped time to steal items. He would train himself how to fight. Well, that is until he met . She was just a freelancer who had caught a young kid trying to steal her food. Feeling sorry for him, she raised Kiritsugu as her own son. She taught him everything she knew and experimented with him by taking out two of his ribs and using them as components in making bullets. These origin bullets were found to cause a target's mana to go out of control, ripping their body apart from the inside out. Natalia would be a victim of the . Kiritsugu himself was nearly a victim but he managed to get away. He again wandered the streets until he found enough strength to sneak onto a plane that was bound for who-knows-where. He gets off the plane in Berlin and returned to his life of young crime. However, not even one week after he stole into Berlin, he gets caught by a magus family, the Einzberns. His lineage was examined and the Einzberns adopted him as they were interested in the Emiya magecraft. He would end up raised alongside Irisviel von Einzbern as an older brother. Yet, their feelings went way deeper than just familial love. This was the first time Kiritsugu could say that he was truly in love. His father had loved him but this... This was different. That much he himself could tell. They eventually would go past the moral boundary and break a taboo together. The year after, their son would be born. He was named Joseph von Einzbern. At the same time, the Church kicks off the and one magus stands above all others: Manaka Sayjou. Her brutality had assured her victory. The news of the disaster that followed confused the Einzbern family. They began preparing Kiritsugu to be the perfect Master who will stand in front of others in eight years when the Second Holy Grail War will reignite. Personality For the most part, Kiritsugu is an emotionless person having lost them a long time ago. However, he does retain some emotions as he is in love with Irisviel. He also is caring of his Servant, buying her modern clothing as since her initial appearance after her summoning was not normal and does not match with the times. Appearance Everything about Kiritsugu is black except for his skin. He has black eyes, black hair and almost always wears black clothing. Relationships ; :He himself is unsure how he feels about his father. All emotions that he could link with his father have been shattered ever since the day he took up a gun and killed his own father. ;Irisviel von Einzbern and Einzbern family :In general, he feels extremely indebted towards the Einzbern family as they had raised him. Having a unique origin as well as magecrafts, he was treated very fairly. Upon the family discovering about Irisviel's pregnancy and the identity of the father, they would arrange the two to be married once they had reached twenty years of age. ;Joseph von Einzbern :Joseph was a gifted child from the start as he had inherited his father's Mystic Eyes. TBA ;Illyasviel von Einzbern : ;Assassin :His Servant who helps him in his quest in achieving victory during the Second Holy Grail War. Due to her small stature, Kiritsugu treats Assassin like a little girl, like a daughter. Role ''Fate/Prototype: Aria to the Revelations of War'' In Hokkaido, Kiritsugu separates from his wife, having just married her three days ago. Afraid, Joseph forced his father to promise him that he will return safely to which Kiritsugu does. He proceeds to head to a hotel where he begins procedures to summon a Servant. At the last minute, he realizes that he is missing his catalyst. In a stupid blunder, he had left the catalyst with his wife. Since it was too late, Kiritsugu heavily improvised his summoning. The catalyst he used was his own blood as he had wanted to summon a specific Heroic Spirit that is heavily tied to blood. He thought that this Heroic Spirit was the best Servant he could ask for in terms of compatibility. Luckily, the catalyst worked and he got what he asked for. However, he was rather taken aback at the appearance of his Servant: a Gothic lolita. Immediately after, Assassin began licking Kiritsugu's arm as he had used it for bloodletting for the ritual. After shaking her off, Kiritsugu takes her to go shopping for clothes. Kiritsugu goes to investigate the hospital where Rider goes on a rampage. Before this, he catches ANA Flight 91 from Sapporo to Tokyo. However, when he got near, Rider, using , shot down the plane. Landing in the waters of Tokyo Bay, Kiritsugu and Assassin make a break for shore where they blend into the crowd. After stealing some new clothes and getting changed in a back alley, they are cornered by Rider. Assassin attacks first and they have a short battle. Kiritsugu shoots Rider once with his Thompson Contender but does not deal enough damage to hinder him. Before it could escalate into a full brawl, Misaya Reiroukan makes an appearance with Lancer. She threatens Rider into retreating by suggesting that she joins the feud on Kiritsugu's side. Knowing that he can't win, Rider retreats. Misaya and Kiritsugu negotiate and they both return to the Reiroukan residence. Here, Kiritsugu excuses himself to do his job of investigating the hospital. ''Fate/Providence'' Abilities See .